Damn You!
by Salorgirl
Summary: The usual arguing for Serena and Darien, but something goes wrong. Oneshot!


_**Sorry about the mishap. This is the revised version of Damn You! At the time I was only allowed to use up to four pages of paper for a short story, and now that the semester is over I can fix all the holes in this oneshot. I know I love the show Charmed but that wasn't the reason I picked at some certain parts except the first paragraph at the last sentence. The rest I thought of in my head before I even watched Charmed. **_

_**salorgirl**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed. I only own the plot of this story. MEEP!!!!!!!!(sry new word I keep saying)

A sunny afternoon, a girl named Serena walked around the park. She was a normal college girl, but with abnormal powers. She can do magic that no one else could ever imagined. Serena can lift objects at will, destroy yomas, and cleanse people from evil to good. There are also things she does that normal people. Serena has a job at the Power of 3 night club, hangs out with her friends, and etc.

She sat at her bench to watch the little kids play on the play ground, "I wish I had more time to be a child."

In the past she has mourned over that her parents were shot just as soon as her new little brother was about to be born. Serena didn't know what to do with her life besides to finish school and live in a worthless life. Those were the only two things she could do for right now.

"If you had more time to be one, than you would still be acting like a baby for the rest of your life," she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, baka?" she snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just here to walk around the park or to torture the hell out of you."

"Don't try to test me?" she said to Darien angrily, "You know you don't want to baka."

"Don't I? It's not my fault for you to be such a dipstick. So what good comeback can you make to top that?"

"First of all, I'm not a dipstick. Second, I can be just as intelligent as you, or even more at that rate with your big ego inside your head."

"There's one point for Odango Atama. She has learned a new word everyone. I'm so proud of you," he playfully patted her on the head, "That would be ironic, because you say that you are as smart as me but you really are not. You got to get the big picture, Odango."

"There is also something that you couldn't be able to do, because if you did then you are something that you are not."

"What that might be?" he gave a slight grin to see what is in store.

"You can't get a boyfriend. If you did, then you would be gay. I'm thinking that you would never be gay in the first place. I would never see being that way."

"How can you tell that I might be gay? Looks can be deceiving."

"I would of never to suspect you to be a person to be gay."

"You're right. I'm a straight person, but I don't think that you could ever get a boy to even date you."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Serena snapped.

"Let's see. You're 21 years old, still in college, never dated a man in your life, and still act like child most of the time."

She fought back her tears for him not to see, "That's not true. I don't act like a child all the time."

"I'm just saying that the rate you're going I don't think that you will ever get married."

"Now I know why you're such a baka. Always ruining my life and I don't why I ever fell in love with you? Damn you!" she ran off after that statement.

Darien stopped to think about that last comment. He had never heard her say that in his life. She said that she loved him, but why? He stood there in shock. He wondered what he had done. He felt like a total moron. The young man had just let go of the one that loved him.

Serena had felt her heart was torn into pieces. He would never love her the way she loved him. She said that she loved, but why she did in the first place? Was it his way to make her feel more intelligent than she really is? His deep midnight orbs, the ebony mop top called hair, and his strong arms to hold her until the end of time. His lips waiting to tell all of his darkest secrets and Serena to tell all of hers. The way he makes her personality spark to turn him on as he pushes it to the limit.

'How could I fall in love with such a git? Of all the people, my feelings have to be from him. I rather make out with a fucking yoma than go out with him,' she growled in anger.

Later that night Serena drove down to the Power of Three nightclub. This was the only place that she could get anything out of her mind. Just by dancing could make all of her troubles melt away. With her black flowing mini skirt and deep red strapless top could get any guy in her possession. She knew this place from front to back. She walked to the bar to confront the bartender.

"Hey Serena, what will it be for tonight?"

"Just a cold coke for me, I need the energy for tonight," she always gets one when she's depressed.

He knew something was up, "What happened this time?"

"What do you mean, Mark? Nothing happened."

"Serena, we've been working together for three years. I know something is up with you. Now tell me."

"I had an argument with Darien-baka again. He's so arrogant and ego-headed. I don't know why, but there is something in him that separates from everyone else in this planet. I can't get him out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about him. Why do I have to fall in love with the person that I hate?"

"I don't know what you said to him, but work things out with him and everything will be fine. Here's your drink," he handed her drink.

She opened the can of soda and drank it, "This soda tastes a little off. I'm going to dance and later, Mark."

"Bye," he replied.

As the night goes on Darien walked into the club knowing that a certain Odango Atama would be here. Her friends told him she would be here if something like this would happen. He looked at the surroundings to find Serena. So far he had no luck. Then he heard Serena's voice in a distance.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked to the two guys right beside her.

"Just keep dancing, but don't move from your spot. It's a challenge."

"Okay."

What she wasn't aware of that they didn't give her a challenge. One of the guys had a pair of scissors, and started to cut the back of her shirt. They cut it slowly so Serena wouldn't know what they were really up to. Darien noticed what they were up to. He pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"Serena!" he called out her name.

"Darien," she turned her head.

"Ready?" the person said.

"Now!" the other shouted.

They finish the cutting her shirt, and as Serena started to turn her top began to fall. She felt something release, but didn't know what. Than she realized that her top came off. She held onto her breasts, and had nowhere to go. Darien came to her and put his jacket on top of her. He led her to the nearest empty room. He lied her down on the couch.

"What the hell were you think doing something like that?" he asked angrily.

"Does it really matter to you? All you care is about your damn self. Why would you be care about me now?" tears streaming down her face.

"It's what you said this afternoon. I figured out how much of a bitch I was acting towards you. I'm sorry for whatever I said in the past. Until just now I haven't figured out how much I love you. It's been so long since I want to hold you in my arms to make all of your trouble go away," he confessed.

Serena sat up and embraced him with a tight hug as her breasts formed at his chest. He blushed not knowing what to do next. He kissed her on the check, and then at the corner of her lips. They gradually came together passionately as he laid her back down on the couch. Before they knew it they began to make out. He caressed his hand at her thigh. She moaned in pleasure. They separated with flames of passion in their eyes.

"I don't want to do it unless…"

"It doesn't matter. As long I'm with you I don't care what we do," she whispered in his ear.


End file.
